Christmas one shot
by angellus08
Summary: Damon/Bonnie and Stefan/Caroline. Future fic , set three years after homecoming. It was going to be an amazing Christmas... Do not read if you're an Elena fan...


_A/N- Okay so I have no idea where this came from I swear! The idea just hit me and I was writing and ended up with more than 5000 words. This is a special Christmas one- shot, but if I get good responses for this then I'll think of making a sequel. This is just a light story, nothing major not much of plot so beware of that. Its set 3 years after homecoming and I haven't even thought about the background about what all happened, so like I said just a light fluffy piece. So please don't ask me how they ended up where they are coz I have no clue myself! Lol... BTW my 1__st__ time writing Bamon, so please be gentle and also since its in the future, some characters might be a little OOC. I hope you like and please let me know what you'll think. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Imp AN- I am ****not**** an Elena fan, so if you are a die-hard Elena fan please do ****not**** read this, you won't like it. You've been warned. Now back to reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>StefanCaroline and Damon/Bonnie**

* * *

><p>That day started just like all the others, the bright ray of light hit him from the window and he scowled at nothing in particular, angrily turning to the other side only to realize that his sleep had vanished. And like every other morning Damon cursed that he wasn't one of those people who could just go to sleep whenever the hell they wanted to. Grumbling to himself he pushed off the sprawling bed and looked at his watch clock – 8:00 am just like every other morning. As if almost a routine he turned to look at the other side of the bed and noticed almost sadly that just like every other morning it was unoccupied. He got off pulling his customary black t-shirt on his boxers and made his way down. He was more of a flaunt what you have kind of a guy, but his housemate and also soon to be sister-in-law (He practically shuddered at the thought) did not appreciate seeing him half naked every morning; he pointed out that was only because she suddenly got the urge to rip off the remaining piece of clothing, to which she narrowed her eyes murderously and Stefan scowled and almost glanced wearily at the blonde to see if that was indeed true causing Damon to laugh heartily.<p>

He noticed the one thing that was different that morning as soon as he got to the foot of the stairs right in front of the door, which was wide open displaying the woods around their house that looked like winter wonderland. He blinked in surprise at what he saw ahead of him, his mouth falling open in a comical O shape.

"Ah... Stefan" he called and saw from the corner of his eyes as his brother perched upon his usual chair at the kitchen stirred in acknowledgment

"Hmmm" Stefan frowned from on top of the newspaper

"Why is your girlfriend hauling a big ass tree towards my house?" Damon asked his eyes wide and the girlfriend is question heard his voice snapping her head up to look at him angrily asking if he was just gonna stand there and stare or give her a hand.

"Uh...what?" Stefan said as he walked to the door next to Damon and his brows rose as he saw Caroline dragging a giant Christmas tree halfway up the driveway, though she wasn't doing a good job barely moving about half an inch with every pull.

"Could you give me a hand" she huffed again coming to a stop, her feet sunken in the snow staring at the brothers. Damon snorted and moved steadily towards the coffee mug Stefan had deserted, while Stefan quickly walked down the stairs and towards Caroline.

Once they were inside, and Caroline had chosen her desired place for keeping the tree, while occasionally shooting Damon dirty glances for not even asking if they wanted help.

Finally once they were done and a blinding smile had formed on Caroline's face that made Stefan feel all warm and fuzzy and made Damon grimace, he walked a little closer to the monstrous addition to his very classy house in London and frowned deeply, only just realizing what had happened.

"There is a Christmas tree in my house Stefan..." he sneered looking at his half-confused half-amused brother "In _my_ house"

"Our house" Stefan corrected him waving his to include Caroline and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... why is there a stinky tree in _my_ house Barbie"

"It's not stinky..." she reprimanded "And it's here, coz duh! It's Christmas soon we have to have a tree" she added like he was stupid

"Why?" Damon asked incredulously and even Stefan turned expectantly to hear her response

"Because we are finally in a place without a threat of this and that" she explained waving her hands "Where we are actually safe and finally in _our_ house and not a hotel... so we're doing Christmas properly this year" she added firmly and Stefan raised his brows again

"Normal people do this... we are not normal" Damon countered glancing back at the giant tree in despair

"We are normal" Caroline pressed and he huffed

""Do you see that mailman there Barbie" he replied pointing out the window at the mailman dropping off letter "I want to drain him dry, do normal people feel that way"

"Well I'm sorry sweetie" she said mock sweetly "By 'we' I meant me and Stefan"

"Stefan control your woman!" Damon exclaimed whipping around to his brother who was smiling goofily and Caroline jumped to her feet affronted and opened her mouth to yell at Damon before Stefan interrupted hastily

"No no don't fight" he said holding his hands out "What Damon meant was that, this was a very sweet of you Caroline" Damon glared at him angrily so he quickly added "It's just that we've never had Christmas in a really really long time"

She scrunched up her face weirdly and asked "When was the last time you guys celebrated Christmas?"

They both got similar expressions on their faces, which to Caroline resembled the same one she had every time she attempted to do anything remotely mathematical, one of pure hopelessness.

"Ah..." Stefan said unsurely looking at Damon for confirmation "I think before our mother died"

Caroline widened her eyes sadly and twisted her head to the side, looking at them like they were a pair of cute lost puppies "That's so sad"

"But no worries" she chirped up immediately "I'll make this an amazing Christmas for both of you"

Stefan smiled at her warmly while Damon made retching noises blurting out his next snarky comment

"You want to give me an amazing Christmas, don't talk to me for the whole week" he quipped and they both ignored him

"And plus this is mine and Stefan's first Christmas together" she cooed lovingly looking at the green eyed vampire who smiled back a little shyly

"You two are gonna give me diabetes" Damon smirked

"Don't be such a jerk Damon; you keep bitching about how you want to just find someone already" Stefan pointed out "Though you were drunk all those times" he added thoughtfully though Damon seemed to have caught only word

"Bitch... I don't bitch..."

"Yeah yeah whatever" Caroline interrupted buzzing with excitement "We're gonna have so much fun, I compelled us stockings with our names bedazzled on it... mine's in pink stones, and Stefan's is in green and Damon's is in blue though I thought of making it it black but it wasn't very Christmassy! And we're gonna decorate the tree together..." she blabbed on continuously and Damon groaned angrily and left the room hoping Stefan bled his ears out.

He couldn't possibly think how he could get more miserably pissed... that was until his ultra sensitive ears picked up on the last of Caroline's mindless mumblings that for some god-forsaken reason his brother found adorable

"And Bonnie, Ric, Elena and Tyler are gonna come over for dinner too..."

And there, it just got worse.

* * *

><p>"Wow Care this place looks amazing" Ric said in wonderment as he twirled around admiring the subtle red and green decorations around the house, which to Damon looked absolutely horrendous. It was bright, colorful, almost blinding and smelled sweet...not blood sweet <em>that<em> he liked, but it smelled of fresh gingerbread, cookies and the other 3000 cakes Blondie had gone nuts at baking. He bit back the groan that was threatening to form at the base of his throat when his brother gave him a warning glare.

They had a deal, if Damon behaved tonight and Caroline got the joint family/family friends and (add in their annoying neighbor who would drop in unannounced) style Christmas- you know the whole shebang; Stefan had promised that he would take Caroline out the next day for a weeklong vacation leaving Damon to spend New Year's truly and blissfully alone. Just the way he liked it, so he adjusted his face to resemble that of only slight discomfort and attempted to care when Elena yapped about her shitbag of a boss.

Damon had practically grimaced when he had seen Elena walk in, that girl had inevitably grown into her sex appeal which was very evident from her dress that evening. She was wearing a tight, backless barely there black dress... oh and with no Bra. London, winter, no bra... you can figure the rest on your own. Damon watched in disgust as the woman whom he _thought_ he used to in love with once upon a time, practically shoved herself straight into Stefan even though his fiancé was standing three feet away looking she was about to cry, thankfully his brother had grown a pair since he got rid of the doppelganger and detached himself from her and stood firmly next to Caroline. Damon couldn't even understand why Elena had been invited, neither of them spoke to her anymore, Stefan avoided her as much as possible seeing as she always tried to push him away from Caroline. The only person who actually spoke to Elena anymore was Caroline, even though the brunette was a total bitch to her. The only reason Damon was happy about seeing Elena was coz he knew Bonnie would be here, and the witch in the past year had grown devil horns when it came to Elena, and it was too entertaining to miss.

Bonnie Bennet... yes that was a whole different story. This whole new and improved Damon who cared for people he previously had dreams about killing, unfortunately also included his slight only slight, miniscule actually... _attraction_, and only attraction mind you no matter what Caroline might say... he was not under any circumstances smitten by the witch. Damon Salvatore does not get smitten... ever. Especially not by a woman who had the capabilities to burn his balls off... and not in a good way.

He jerked his head up nervously when he heard the doorbell and could smell Bonnie outside, Caroline smiled at him encouragingly and he wanted to tell her to shut up he was anxious as it is, but that would no doubt breach his and Stefan's deal so he kept _his_ mouth shut and sauntered into the parlor nonchalantly and was glad that Bonnie's back was to him or she would have seen him gaping like an idiot. She looked rudunculously hot... at least from the back, which was very important mind you. He immediately got a casual look on his face when she turned around to greet him.

He looked Bonnie up and down as she walked towards him holding a bottle of wine; smirking appreciatively of her tightly wrapped strapless beige dress, finding it difficult not to find the witch even more ridiculously hot from the front... he was failing miserably. He saw Caroline widen her eyes at him playfully; he widened his eyes back threateningly. He made some lewd comment about how the dress made her rack look, she only rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit and returned to yapping away with Caroline. He decided to keep a safe distance from her for the next few hours, lest anyone _notice_ his deep approval of her dress.

"Is this your 1st Christmas together?" Elena asked in mock sweetness, pointing her finger towards Stefan and Caroline and Damon watched in amusement as the blonde shifted uncomfortably at her condescending tone, a frown of worry appearing on her forehead which disappeared immediately when Stefan smiled enthusiastically and nodded his head throwing his arms around his fiancé- sorry girlfriend. That was also part of the deal; Damon was not to call Caroline 'soon-to-be-dreaded-sister-in-law' coz they didn't want to reveal that piece of information yet. No one knew Stefan had proposed, though he hadn't _actually_ proposed; unless yelling that he would not tolerate her color coding his underwear drawer once they were married counted as a proposal. Her eyes had widened as he sighed dramatically, both quite shocked and aghast at what he had just said... and not related to the underwear or the color coding. Since that day Damon had referred to Caroline as Stefan's fiancé, and he thought it would stick coz neither of them ever denied it.

The dinner was served, only the humans needed to eat as Damon pointed out graciously, everyone ignored him. The conversations uneventful, all boring human crap... work, boys, work, boys, shopping, and sex (that he paid attention too). Needless to say he was unimpressed and concentrated very hard on not doing something that would inevitably end up pissing Caroline off and him losing his much earned solitude.

His interests only peaked when the wolf suggested a round of drinking games for old times' sake and he was all up for it. This is what Damon Salvatore was made for, drinking and embarrassing the crap out of people. He rolled his eyes as Barbie totally high on sugar and pure bliss arranged everyone to sit around a circle near the fire, ensuring that her and Stefan were together and he was far far far away from Elena and the sneaky thing that she was she put Bonnie and Damon right next to each other... giving Damon a sly glance which he ignored. She had been at him to try his luck with the witch for months now, he never paid any attention; Damon does not _try_ his luck... everyone wants him, except the witch apparently... ergo the reason why he always ignored the topic, though he was trying not to ogle her in her figure hugging dress, something about that color the way it looked on her honey colored skin... and he found himself wondering what her skin felt like, then what it tasted like...

"Damon..." Caroline said disapprovingly waving an empty whiskey bottle in his face and he frowned at her for interrupting his naughty day-dreaming

"What Barbie?" he snapped

"You want to spin 1st... you're the most excited about this" that there was true, he couldn't wait to make them do some stupid dares and ask weird questions

"Yeah whatever..." he said as he snatched the bottle from her and spun it violently and it landed on Ric

"Truth or dare?"

"Ah... truth" Ric said carefully and Damon smirked

"Tell the truth, you slept with Vanessa" he said and Ric sighed

"Yeah... yeah fine I slept with Vanessa, but it was when Jenna had sort of dumped me and I was..."

"I didn't ask for an explanation just a simple yes. Spin the bottle already" Damon interrupted throwing the bottle at his 'friend'

Ric spun the bottle and it landed on Caroline who looked a little weary

"Uh... dare" she said looking at Stefan's face almost as if asking for permission "But don't make me do something stupid" she pleaded flashing her perfected pout at Ric

"I dare you to drink a neat shot of that rum" Ric said cheekily and Damon laughed out loud while Caroline looked utterly bewildered

"What's so big about that rum?" she asked and Stefan stood up to get it and frowned as soon as he read the label

It was a plain label that simply said, Rum- 1903

"This will kill her" Stefan exclaimed

"You're so dramatic Stefan, no it won't... she'll just get really tipsy" Damon said getting up to make the drink

"Do I have to do it?" Caroline asked in a small voice

"No passes Care" Elena smirked and Caroline grumbled but grabbed the glass from Damon throwing a angry glare at Ric and downed the shot in one, and swirled on her feet unbalanced using Stefan as a support to stay on her feet. He shook his head and helped sit her down and she giggled

"That was amazing" she half yelped with wide eyes, already half drunk and Ric and Damon sniggered like teenagers

"Ok my turn to spin..." Caroline said happily and spun it around with a wicked glint in her eye and Damon saw as the bottle started to slow and he just knew where it was going to stop

"Caroline..." he said in a warning tone but was cut off by her too highly pitched squeal as it pointed to Bonnie

"Yay! My Bon-Bon!" Caroline shrieked wiggling her hips in excitement, clapping her hands wildly practically bouncing in her seat and Bonnie laughed at her face, she looked like a small child who had just been given a tonne of chocolate or something. They all rolled their eyes at sappy Stefan who unable to stop himself chuckled and kissed Caroline's cheek lovingly, quite amused by her enthusiasm

"I want you to..." Caroline began but Elena but her off bossily

"She hasn't even chosen yet Caroline" she said slightly angrily glaring at her, but Caroline was so happy at this moment that she didn't even notice Elena's less than happy behavior towards her... though everyone else did.

"I don't care, either way she's gonna do it" Caroline retorted giggling while pointing a warning finger at Bonnie who threw her hands in the air in defeat

"I'll do whatever you want if it's gonna make you _that_ happy" Bonnie said fondly and Damon couldn't help but smile at her for that

"I don't think even _I've_ made her that happy" Stefan said amused and they all laughed

"I want you to kiss Damon" Caroline declared with the most enigmatic shriek of the night and Bonnie sighed whereas Damon knew this was coming

"Isn't that a little childish" Elena said in that same angry tone but everyone ignored her

"Really Care?" Bonnie asked laughing as Caroline nodded so hard that her curls bounced riotously

"Barbie..." Damon huffed narrowing his eyes at her

"What it's a dare..." she retorted sticking her lower lip at him and Stefan smirked happily at Damon's confounded face

"Yeah Salvatore... afraid you'll like it?" Bonnie mocked wiggling her brows

"No I'm afraid you'll fall in love with me and stalk me forever... but hey who would blame you!" he shot back with his own matching wiggle and she laughed rolling her eyes

"Let's pretend then that you haven't checked my ass out about three times already" she said as she slithered closer to him on her knees and he gulped... he thought he had been pretty inconspicuous about that.

"Whatever..." he recovered "Get it over with... and stop squeaking Barbie..." he added glaring at her and she stuck her tongue out and gave him a knowing look. He should have known she would do this; Caroline on a mission was deadly. And she had been on his ass about this Bonnie business for about 6 months; can't a guy be appreciative of a woman's backside without having fluffy, sappy feelings? Not according to Caroline apparently

"Al right now ground rules..." Damon started haughtily turning to Bonnie who rolled her eyes

"Oh! for the love of god" she said in a bored tone and grabbed his hair and yanked it straight into hers, not even giving a seconds notice before their lips met and he whimpered in surprise reminding himself of some stupid crappy Hollywood movie scene, and he rolled his eyes dramatically in the middle of the kiss. Snapping his eyes shut he kissed her back ferociously, thinking that if he had to this he might as well show the witch was a real kiss is. He struck his tongue through expecting her to pull back but she shoved her tongue harder against his, not letting him dominate for a second and he was sure that if he hadn't been so surprised he would have groaned deeply when she bit his lower lip. She pulled back abruptly and he staggered a bit as she let his head go and giggled and patted his cheek mockingly and sat back down, that's when he realized he had a goofy and dazed expression on his face. He blinked rapidly returning to his senses and cleared his throat grabbing the pillow behind him putting it on his lap casually, steadily ignoring everyone's amused expression, especially Caroline's exhilarated one.

"Moving on..." he said his voice ridiculously coarse and Bonnie winked at him and spun the bottle and it landed on Elena and Damon noticed when a flash of anger crossed Bonnie's face but she readjusted it immediately smiling sweetly and a little flakily at Elena who raised a brow in anticipation

"Dare" she said even before she could be asked twirling a curl in her hair throwing a sexy look at Stefan pointedly, who looked terribly uncomfortable at her constant staring, and so did Damon. As much as Caroline may annoy him, he cared about her and she made his brother happy... she made him the Stefan that could be brothers with him despite everything that had happened, and he would be damned if Elena ruined it for Stefan.

"I dare you to wear a bra" Bonnie said unabashedly and Damon snorted in his drink and looked at Bonnie like he wanted to kiss her again. He couldn't believe the judgy little witch would say something like that. He laughed loudly holding his stomach looking at Elena who was looking daggers at Bonnie, scowling angrily clenching her hands by her side.

"Yeah I second that Elena, seriously how long does it take to put one on?" Tyler said gravely nodding at Bonnie, and Damon couldn't believe that _even_ the dog would say something like that. This wasn't all that bad a Christmas after all.

Elena opened her mouth to no do doubt scream but Caroline interrupted her in her sweet tone

"Let's just skip this one okay" she said nicely shooting a pleading glance at Bonnie who was smirking smugly, turning Damon on even more "Why don't you just spin the bottle now..."Caroline added shaking the bottle in front of Elena who was still glaring at Bonnie

"Who do you think you are..." she hissed at the witch and she just laughed in response

"You know what Elena if it wasn't Caroline's incessant need to please everyone you wouldn't even be here... so suck it up and behave" Bonnie snapped throwing her hair back over her shoulders, and chucked when Damon groaned beside her.

"Just just spin the bottle El..." Caroline said desperately "Please, let's not fight"

Elena huffed snatching the bottle and spun it around and it landed on Caroline who closed her eyes in anticipation

"Dare" Caroline said resignedly, Damon could tell she didn't want to say truth, coz undoubtedly the question would be Stefan related and on the lines of 'How did you steal my boyfriend?' or something worse so she chose dare.

Elena tilted her head to the side and smirked and Damon and Stefan snapped their heads to look at each other, both silently agreeing on how much of Katherine she resembled at this moment. Her smirk widened as she leaned forwards slightly and said simply

"Kiss Damon" and all hell broke loose

There was chatter like wildfire, a completely flabbergasted look on Caroline's face while Stefan just smiled quietly which freaked Caroline out even more. Bonnie though was the loudest and brashest of them all, turning Damon on even more... she really needed to stop that.

"Katherine was less bitchy" Bonnie hissed and Elena glared at her

"What's that supposed to mean..."

"Exactly like it sounds... you've outdone your evil twin doppelganger, congratulations" Bonnie retorted sarcastically

"It's a stupid dare" Tyler butt-in and Damon was really starting to like the dog

Elena pouted putting on her best innocent face and turned to look at all of them saying sweetly "Just a dare, I thought it would be funny"

"No, you thought... no _hoped_ it would cause trouble" Stefan said speaking to Elena for the first time that night and her jaw fell open in shock that he would say that, Damon could have happily patted Stefan proudly on the back for that.

"But she is right, it's just a dare Care" Stefan added softly turning to look at a gaping Caroline "No need to panic"

"I'm not gonna kiss your brother" she replied in a small voice and Stefan chuckled

"I don't mind babe, I trust you..._both_ of you" he said glancing coldly at a shocked Elena and then turning to smile at Damon who smirked back at him. He could see what his brother was doing, telling them both that he would never have a problem with their friendship (Not that Damon would ever admit to thinking of Caroline as anything other than annoying), but Stefan was also clearly outlining the shining difference between his and Caroline relationships to the one he had with Elena. Trust, in Caroline and in Damon.

"So you _want_ me to kiss Barbie, kinky" Damon joked wiggling his brows and Bonnie chuckled behind him and Stefan rolled his eyes, whereas Caroline just looked at both of them like a deer in headlights

"No... I don't expressly _want_ you to kiss the woman I'm mar-... the... uh... woman I'm uh with...hmmm" he stumbled hastily scratching the back of neck realizing what he had almost said, everyone noticed and Elena was about to open her mouth when Damon interrupted

"You don't have to do this Barbie" he said softly looking at her "We'll just stop playing..."

"And take the trash out..." Bonnie added impishly tilting her head towards Elena slightly and Damon took a deep breath to resist his urge to drag her upstairs and have his way with her.

Caroline giggled a little and looked back at Stefan who stroked her cheek softly and said "It's just a dare... If I have to kiss Bonnie, judging from Damon's face I'll be quite happy..." he added winking at Damon who groaned

Caroline shrugged and mumbled 'what the hell' and walked forwards on her knees and and lightly placed her lips on his, he just cupped her cheeks but didn't to anything else, that would be wrong. She pulled back seconds later and sat back down next to Stefan throwing Elena a sly smile which she returned even more slyly.

"Al right no more kissing me for tonight" Damon declared finitely

"You sure about that?" Bonnie asked cocking a brow and he groaned slightly, but couldn't help but chuckle at her forwardness

"Enough already... or you're gonna give Barbie a thrill overdose..." Damon quipped jerking his head to Caroline who was smiling gleefully, her palms almost clasped together as if she was waiting to watch the climax of a movie. Bonnie simply winked at him and added suddenly

"Oh you two are totally engaged aren't you..." she said pointing at Caroline and Stefan who both sighed and looked at each other with similar expressions

"Yeah... we're getting married" Stefan surrendered with a huge smile on his face that kind of made Damon a little jealous of his brother, he couldn't remember the last time he had been that happy.

"Good..." Bonnie said with a smile that Damon had now come to recognize as the one she had when she was gonna say something scandalous "After 175 years I'm glad Stefan _finally_ found true love... but if you hurt her I'll fry you" she added threateningly and he nodded laughing. Damon sneaked a glance at Elena who looked like she had been slapped, Bonnie had completely ignored the fact that Stefan and Elena used to be together.

"Now to find my brother-in-law the same" Caroline said impishly as she put her hand around Stefan's waist and Damon rolled his eyes

"He'll get there eventually" Bonnie said seriously "He's Damon, he has to do it dramatically" she waved her hands for effect

He merely smiled at her suddenly feeling overwhelmed, he couldn't believe that Barbie, the Witch and his brother had been the people he had hurt the most, but here they all were completely on his side.

The rest of the games went smoothly, stupid dares and questions. Both vampires having to reveal the number of women they had slept with, Stefan majorly downing his and Damon didn't counter him, he would have done the same thing in his place. They boys conspired to make sure that Caroline and Bonnie had to make out, this just turned Damon on even more, Damon and Stefan silently agreeing that they had to make them do that again. Elena was quiet and behaved the whole time, too weary of Bonnie's loose tongue and wit to be her bitchy self again.

All the while Damon thinking that this Christmas might not turn out all that bad.

* * *

><p>He was in the kitchen hour's later clearing up after Elena, Ric and Tyler had left. He could hear Caroline giggling uncontrollably in the parlor yapping away about wedding stuff with Bonnie while Stefan tried to get his opinion in once in a while only to be shot down by both of them, clearly defining that his only job was to show up looking dapper and making everyone cry with his sappy words about Caroline.<p>

Damon laughed and shook his head as he thought of his little brother getting married, to Barbie of all people. He had thought they were a weird couple at first, she was all rainbows and sunshine and he was something out of the Adam's family, all dark and broody. But they just clicked and imagining them apart just made no sense anymore, Stefan bought her down to earth from her neurotic tendencies and she bought out the Stefan who wasn't wallowing in his guilt. They were everything Damon had wanted from the time he was human, and for the first time in centuries Damon wasn't bitter about his brother having it, in fact he was simply happy for him. Therefore, the only reason he endured Caroline's annoying habits, she had made them brothers again, he owed her his respect.

"Hey... need help?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the kitchen and he shook his head.

"No I'm almost done" he replied straining his ears to see what the others were up to. He laughed as he heard Caroline giggling and the ripping of clothes.

"Stefan drag her to the bedroom?" he asked and Bonnie giggled and nodded

"Watching me and Care make out really turned him on, he practically threw her over his shoulders coz she's so wasted" she laughed shaking her head sitting down on the stool across from Damon

"Yeah... you really need to stop with that" he said in a low voice narrowing his eyes at her

"Mmhmm..." she said crossing her hands on the counter bending down slightly affording Damon with an abundant view of her cleavage "Thank god for that pillow" she added smirking

"What have you done with our uptight witch?" Damon said laughing, not even bothering to hide that he was gawking at her

"I've been like this for a year now Damon" she replied softly and he nodded

"I noticed"

"Really... I thought you aren't that observant" she countered

"Why?"

"Maybe you didn't notice that I try much harder when I'm around you" she said poking a finger in his chest and he looked even more confused "You think I put _this_ on for Ric?" she added indicating towards her dress and he laughed

"You think I was on my best behavior for _Elena_" he retorted bending down even further so he was merely inches away from her.

"So... you ever gonna ask me out Salvatore?" she asked cocking a brow inching her head further ahead

"Well I did stick my tongue down your throat... I think it's about time" he said pretending to think

"Yeah, about time" she whispered her lips almost touching his and he gulped slightly, expecting her to kiss him but instead felt her cool breath on his lips as she spoke again

"Take me somewhere fancy" she pulled back and laughed at his pout adding "What? You said no more kissing for you tonight"

"Tease" he murmured angrily... he could hear his brother getting it upstairs and that just made Bonnie laugh harder

"You know you love it" he couldn't help but smile at her cheek as she got off and made her way to the door collecting her coat and purse.

She was at the door when she turned back to catch his goofy grin and said "We did okay didn't we Damon?"

He looked lost so she added "After everything that has happened... we did okay?" she added with a small sad glint in her eyes, and he was glad to know that the emotional Bonnie was still inside that fun exterior.

"Yeah we did okay" he said softly and she only nodded at him

"Merry Christmas Damon"

"Merry Christmas Bonnie"

As Damon heard the click of her car and Caroline sigh contently in her sleep as Stefan whispered the same poem to her he did every night, Damon wondered if he could have ever imagined such a life for himself. Something he had always wanted, a family, an actually family, people whom he cared for and those who cared for him, despite and because of the things he had done. He had always thought that people got what they deserved, and in his mind he deserved hell. It was Bonnie who had once told him, her face streaked with tears and anguish; that he deserved much more; he deserved to not be an afterthought that he deserved to be happy. Of all people he never thought she would be one of the people making him happy.

This had indeed turned out to be a magical Christmas. One he would never forget.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning to a hyper Stefan hustling a slightly hung-over Caroline into the taxi waiting to take them to the airport, he didn't sigh sadly when he saw the empty bed next to him. Only smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be empty for long.<p> 


End file.
